Diario de Amor
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: ¡100 one-shots de amor con mi pareja fav! ¡Sesshomaru y Kagura! Reto para el Foro : Diario de amor; cien relatos feudales -Quiero pedir disculpas ya que por motivos equis no pude publicar esto antes... trataré de ir subiendo uno todos los días de este mes para poder llegar al menos a la mitad ;D


**Preguntas**

En una escuela secundaria japonesa del siglo XXI, un grupo de colegialas reunidas en la hora libre de su clase, hablaban, saltaban, reian a carcajadas y hablaban.

Entre ellas una pelirroja ojos verdes llamada Ayame, una azabache de piel palida llamada Kikio, una castaña de ojos marrones llamada Sango junto a otra castaña con ojos rojos, llamada Kagura.

-¿y bien?-sonrio picara Ayame

-...pus... bueno... Inuyasha me parece lindo...-miro de reojo a sus compañeras Kikio.

-¿que hay de ti?-señalo la pelirroja a Sango.

-...-dudo en contestar

-vamos... dilo...-alentaron

-...Miroku.

-¿whats?-se surraron sorprendidas

-¿ese pervertido?-arqueo una ceja Kagura.

-¿y?

-no se peleen...te toca Kagura.-hablo sin quitar su sonrisa Ayame.

-¿kien io?

-¡SI!-exclamaron las tres.

Hizo silencio. Miro sus pies, como avergonzada. Meditaba en decirles la verdad... seria muy tipico. Todas gustaban de Sesshomaru Taisho. No queria parecer una mas en la fila, pero tambien le costaba sacar esa verdad en su interior, incluso a sus mejores anigas. Y el estaba ahi, organizando los libros, tan serio, tan elegante, tan callado. Sus ojos de oro estaban perdidos en su labor. Era un ser fuera de este mundo. Y todas las jovenes lo deseaban... por el simple hecho que es guapo y "dificil". Pero Kagura le veia de otra forma. Veia mas alla de lo exterior. Mas alla... un mas alla que nadie entenderia...solo ella ... y el.

Era mas que una simple atraccion.

Perdida en el trance para responder, cometio el error de voltear a mirarlo. Las palabras ya eran sobrantes.

-aja... ahi lo tienen... Sesshomaru.

-¿que?-agrando sus ojos por la sorpresa al ser descubierta.

-ohhhh... -suspiraron en forma de burla las tres.

-¿tirandole ojitos a Taisho tambien?-pregunto Kikio

-¿no crees que es una "moda" muy usada?-pregunto Sango.

-chicas,chicas ya.-calmo Ayame.

La chica de ojos y mejillas rojas avergonzada juguteaba con su fald mirando al suelo.

-¿desde cuando te gusta?-Sango hablo, Kagura no respondio.

-¿le has hablado alguna vez?-interrogo Kikio, pero tampoco respondio.

-...¿te masturbas pensando en el? 7u7-fue Ayame al realizar tal pregunta.

-¿que?- no se tragaba lo que su compañera le habia planteado. Y con solo imaginarselo se sonrojo mas.

-no me mires con cara de "komo lo zupo" y responde si o no. -sin quitar su sonrisa picara exige Ayame.

-¿asi que es verdad??-se altera Kikio.

-¡no es cierto! ¿o si? -le mira Sango con curiosodad.

No podia creer y se perdio de algo. ¿Como llego a esta situacion? estaba paralizada, no podia expresar mas que indignacion reflejado en su rostro. No salia ni el "no", "¿por que preguntas tal barbaridad?", "atrevida, claro que no" y otras posibles respuestas formuladas solo en la mente de Kagura. Mientras hacia mas silencio las chicas mas se emocionaban. Y la peor parte ¡gritaban como cotorras que todo el mundo estaba escuchando! ¡incluso Sesshomaru!

Un escalosfrios le paso por la espalda cuando se dio cuenta que el...aquel chico peli-plateado caminaba hacia la salida con los libros pasando detras suyo.

¡Ese seria el momento en donde se daria cuenta de todo y mejor el falso chismerio gracias a esas chillonas!

Sesshomaru paso a su lado, pero tropezo falsamente, haciendo que Kagura tirara los libros al suelo.

-¡disculpa! -por fin se expreso la castaña ignorando a las demas, agachandose para recojer los libros.

-...-callado se arrodilla tambien-ptss...

-¿que?-susurro ella.

-ven conmigo...-hablo bajo tambien.

Ella asintio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una vez con los libros y enciclopedias en brazos y bien acomodados, Sesshomaru siguio su camino acompañado de Kagura.

-ohh...-se alteraron "disimuladamente" Ayame, Kikio y Sango.

Caminaron, el adelante de la castaña, ella con la cabeza baja, mas comoda que en la situavion anterior. El silencio se hizo notar pero era mejor que los gritos. Quizas los unicos sonidos era los naturales y los de los zapatos al caminar. Kagura queria preguntarle el porque exactamente le pidio que lo acompañara, pero eligio callar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, abrieron la puerta, entraron y pusieron dichos libros en sus respectivos lugares. Ya habia llegado el momento de volver.

-Oye...-despues de un larguisimo lapso susurro Sesshomaru, con la esperanza de no ser escuchado.

-¿que?-respondio inmediatamente Kagura.

-...tu... deberias... conseguirte otras mejores amigas...

-ja... ¿verdad que si?-le sonrio ironicamente.

-las que buscan esas reacciones y viralizar chismes no convienen para nada.

-...para nada... son... quiero decir, Ayame _es_ una gritona. Prefiero diez veces tu silencio...-se ruborizo a la dicha "confesion"

-... yo tambien prefiero mi silencio... y esta a merced tuyo cuando quieras...-le sonrie- nos vemos... mas tarde.

-bye...

Quedo sola, en _su_ silencio. Repetia una y otra vez aquellas palabras que le llenaban el alma de gozo y placer en el corazon. Esa era una inviracion para conocerse mejor ¡y no desperdiciaria esa oportunidad!

-esta noche... pensare en el 7u7.


End file.
